A computer mouse is constructed of a housing having a removable bottom cover with a circular port. A mouse ball inside of the housing partially protrudes through the port and rolls along a working surface, such as a mouse pad, when operated by the user. The mouse ball is usually constructed of rubber coated metal. Rolling contacts inside the housing contact the mouse ball and send electrical signals to the computer representative of the movements of the mouse ball, and thus representative of the movements of the mouse.
Over time, the ball picks up foreign articles and grime which is transferred to the rolling contacts. This interferes with the functioning of the contacts to reliably track the movements of the mouse ball. The user is usually unaware that this is occurring, because the contacts are out of sight. The mouse becomes difficult to operate and most users either place the blame on the computer or the mouse. Knowledgeable users sometimes try to clean the contacts with pipe cleaners, which leave lint behind, or spray solvents, which are messy. A device for conveniently cleaning the computer mouse is much needed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device which is well suited for cleaning the rolling contacts in a computer mouse. It is also an object of the invention to provide a device which itself is easily cleaned and easy to maintain. It is an object of the invention also to provide a device which makes cleaning the mouse a simple operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,999, Mouse Cleaner, by Smith, discloses a device for cleaning the mouse contacts. This device is simply an elongated, curved brush with bristles. It is shaped much like a dental instrument, since it is curved in order to reach in and clean the contacts of the mouse.
A commercial method of cleaning a mouse consists of the use of a ball and pad each composed of complementary "Velcro.RTM." or similar hook and loop fastener material. The bristly "Velcro.RTM." or similar hook and loop fastener side material is placed on the equivalent of the track ball used within the mouse. This "Velcro.RTM." or similar hook and loop fastener ball is then placed into the mouse ball cavity without the cover being reattached. A cleaning solution is then applied.
The scrubbing board consists of the material portion of the Velcro. This mouse scrubbing board is usually a small circular pad. The mouse, with the bristly "Velcro.RTM." or similar hook and loop fastener ball inside, is then moved over the scrubbing board several times in a circular motion. This motion serves to agitate the accumulated grime, and to pass the grime off on to the scrubbing board. However, to use this system, the ball and pad must be made of "Velcro.RTM." or similar hook and loop fastener and must be used together.